Yu GI Oh, the final Story
by SailorChibi Saturn
Summary: rated R for voilence and Adult Situations. Pegasus has finally gathered all 7 of the items. All he has to do is complete the ritual. And one girl is the key.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Yugioh in any way shape or form. (wish i did though) This is my first ever fanfic. Read and Review Please!  
  
  
"Mokuba!"  
"Big Brother!"  
A young girl with silver eyes and brown hair laid in the dungeon of Maxamillion Pegasus's lair.  
Her scarlet dress was torn and ratty. A strong, thick chain was wrapped around her ankle. A small, golden mark shaped like an eye glowed above the chain. A gold necklace was around her neck, and a gold ball was in her gloved hand. A single star chip was attached. A duel monsters card laid beside her. Her silver eyes were red with tears and hate. (Why me? Pegasus already has my deck and my star chips. Why does he keep me here? Is he afraid that I'd tell someone and get him arrested? It makes no sense!) She thought angrily. Her cell was dark and damp. She hid in the darkest part where she was not easily seen.   
In the distance, she heard the fast paced footsteps. (Guards or Victims?) She thought. As the footsteps got nearer, she could see that there were 8 people running her way. 7 of them were males, one female. They were running fast. She could see that two of the males were carrying glowing items. Her necklace and orb glowed as they got nearby. The short, spiky haired boy saw the glowing millennium items that the girl had. He couldn't stop for a second but she heard his thoughts. (We'll be back for you. Hide your items) The girl was shocked that she could hear it and no one else could. She secretly hid her orb and hoped that he was telling the truth. Chasing the group was Croquet, Pegasus's right hand man. He saw the girls necklace glowing. He stopped chasing the group and opened the girls cell. He harshly unchained the chain around her leg and took her though a maze to Pegasus himself. She was chained to the wall. She was chained by her arms and legs.   
The room looked warm and inviting but Pegasus was exactly the opposite. He was drinking his wine and looked drunk. Always laughing. "Well Jennifer Fugami. Your little chrade will end soon. You have something I need." He laughed. Pegasus uncovered his Millennium Eye. As it started to glow her necklace glowed too. "And it looks like you brought it to me! Croquet." He looked at Croquet. Croquet held Jennifer against the wall. Pegasus walked over to her. He set his hand on the side of her neck. He touched the eye on her necklace. He started to slide his hand down her neck but stopped. He looked at Croquet. Croquet quickly left.   
Jennifer fidgeted in her chains, trying to get away from Pegasus's hand. Her ankle glowed but Pegasus ignored it. He pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes. His eyes were amazing, almost mesmerizing. He slid his hand down into the front of her dress and unbuttoned the top buttons. Her eyes were filled with fear and Pegasus knew she was afraid. "Like a scared rabbit." He said smoothly. He almost got to her chest when Croquet ran in. Pegasus looked up angrily. "YuGi Moto has been spotted in the castle." He shouted. Pegasus's hand was still in her dress when Croquet had walked in. He pulled it out swiftly. If it wasn't for him, who knows what he could've done? Pegasus looked at Croquet. "You always tell me what I already know. You're Dismissed Croquet" Croquet looked at Jennifer, then left.   
Pegasus looked into her eyes again. His hand continued to slip down and unbutton her dress. He passionately kissed her until the door burst open again. The spiky-haired boy from earlier was there. He looked at Jennifer, then Pegasus. "Get your hand off of her!" He shouted. Jennifer's necklace began to glow as he got nearer. He slapped Pegasus's hand out of Jennifer's dress and stood between Pegasus and Jennifer. "What did you do to her?!" He cried. Pegasus simply laughed. He pushed Yugi aside and looked at a white-haired boy standing near the others. "Completing the ritual." He said quietly. The door behind the others slammed and bolted shut. "Now that I got all 7 of the Items together, all I have to do is use Jennifer as the key and I'll be invincible." Everyone looked shocked. Teiya counted on her fingers. "1, 2, 3, where's the others?" She asked. Pegasus laughed. "She carries the others. She is the key to my invincibility" He stepped close to her and pulled on the necklace gently, the mark on her leg glowed, and the orb she hid in her pocket glowed. and in the middle of her chest, a light shown. Jennifer looked ashamed. (I.. I tried to hide them) She thought. Pegasus heard her thought. "You finally know why you were kept here." He said, looking into her eyes again. A light came from his millennium eye and almost went into hers.   
Jennifer looked sadly at Yugi before the light hit her. (Get out of here unless you want to be killed too!) She thought. But the girl known as teiya and the others were already trying to open the door. Pegasus looked at Jennifer. He turned her face gently to face his and held it there. The light came from his eye again. This time, she couldn't dodge it. The light pulled the items off of her, except for the crystal in her body and the mark on her ankle. Pegasus held the items in one hand as he looked at her. "The world's going to end. Give up this chrade." He pulled her hair away from her forehead and uncovered his eye. Behind him Yugi used his puzzle to turn into Yami Yugi. "Let her go now Pegasus." He said angrily. Pegasus looked angrily at him. "Why? When the ritual's already started. Why should I let the key to my invincibility go?" He mocked. Jennifer looked at Yugi and struggled to get out of the chains. Using all the strength she had, she broke out of the chains. She stood there for a second. "Go! Yugi! Use your item and get out of here!" Suddenly, Pegasus came up behind her and grabbed her by her neck and chest.   
"shut up." he said quietly as he pressed his arm against her neck. She tried to pull his arms from against her neck, but failed. "Just give me what I want, and I'll spare them." he whispered in her ear. He laid his other hand in her chest. "what... what Do you want from me Pegasus?" She asked. He looked evilly at her. "This." He laughed as he pushed his hand into her. "YUGI!" Jennifer cried. Half of his arm was inside her when he pulled out. In his hand was a small, golden crystal. Jennifer's eyes turned gray and she collapsed. Yugi tried to run and catch her but was blocked by Pegasus. "What's the matter Yugi boy? Want to save her?" Then try to get this crystal from me. All of her life is in here. But she doesn't have long. All you got to do is find us and get the crystal." He said, disappearing. Yugi tried to grab her but missed. He looked at the others. "We need to find her."   
"Wait." Joey said. "If we do find her and get the crystal, your millennium items will be at stake! Yugi, we cannot do this. If he traps You and Bakura, then the world is doomed." 


	2. Yu Gi Oh Part 2

+++++++++++++++++++Hidden in the Castle+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"They'll never find you in time." Pegasus laughed as the crystal in his hand slowly went dimmer and dimmer.   
(In Pegasus's room)  
"What do you expect us to do? This castle's huge! We're never going to find her in time!" Tristan shouted. Bakura thought for a second. "Wait! The items!" Bakura said. He concentrated on his ring. The ring glowed and one of the arrows on it pointed to the castle tower. "We know where to go." Yugi said with a sigh. The group ran towards the tower. After ten minutes they arrived at the top of the tower. They saw Pegasus holding the crystal, and Jennifer laying on the ground. The crystal was very dim. The aurora surrounding her was fading. Yugi ran to her but was blocked by a force field. Pegasus laughed. " You don't really think that I'd let you stop me that easily, don't you?" He looked Yugi in the eyes. He seemed like he was mesmerized. He walked straight through the force field and collapsed. Yugi Moto was the only one in his mind remaining. He saw Pegasus and Jennifer. He tried to use the puzzle to separate Pegasus from his evil side but it failed. Then he used his energy to try and save Jennifer but failed. He collapsed. "Yugi!" Everyone shouted. Then Pegasus looked at Bakura in the same way. He also walked though the force field but landed a punch square on Pegasus, knocking the crystal out of his hands. The crystal was saved my Yugi. He had conjured the last of his energy to save her. He threw the crystal at Bakura, who caught it. He tried to put it back in Jennifer but was stopped by Pegasus.   
"Go ahead. Try to save her. You don't have long to do it though. He grabbed the crystal and sent everyone except Yugi and Bakura flying out of the room. The door bolted so no one could get in or out. Joey, Tristan and Teiya were trying to get in but failed. Bakura was realy mad. He summoned the Dark Bakura inside of him. He tried to send Pegasus's soul into the cards but failed. Pegasus rammed him against the wall, knocking both Bakura's out. With Both Yugi and Bakura knocked out, Pegasus could finish the ritual. He took the crystal in his hand and put his face close to hers. He puled her hair away from her forehead and uncovered his eye. A beam of gold light came from his eye. The beam went into her forehead and her eyes opened. He gently   
unbuttoned two more buttons of the dress. Jennifer's eyes turned golden. Pegasus gently kissed her. Yugi and bakura had woken up my the time this started. Yami Yugi was really ticked. He summoned his energy to kill Pegasus. "No One trys to kill my girlfriend and lives!"  
He slowly got close to pegasus and hit him on the head. Pegasus wasn't phased but was mad. He looked back at Yugi. The crystal in his hand began to glow brightly as Yugi got nearer. Jennifer's body started to quiver. Yugi stood at least a foot shorter than Pegasus but was really really mad. Pegasus and Yugi Started to fight magic with magic. Jennifer sat up. When she saw Yugi and Pegasus Fighting, The mark on her ankle began to glow brightly. Yugi saw her and threw the crystal at her. Pegasus looked back to see her put the crystal back in her. Her body began to glow golden. Her eyes opened. They were a bright silver. Pegasus took this as his golden (no pun intended) oppertunity. He grabbed her from behind and pressed her face first against the wall. He took the millenium items that he had and pressed them into her skin. When he had the eye, the orb, and the necklace in her, he looked at Yugi's and Bakua's items. He grabbed them and pressed them into her skin. Her body glowed white. She closed her eyes before she could grant immortality to him. (No. I can't. He cannot live for what he's done. I cannot give him this. Only those with a pure heart can have this.) She thought, crying. If she opened her eyes and saw only Pegasus, he'd get it. But he dosen't have a pure heart. She opened her eyes. She looked at Yugi, a tear rolling down her face. *Sorry* She looked at Pegasus. He had her soul crystal in his hand. The energy was being pulled out of her. She had to do this. Her life for his immortality. But before the energy could reach him, Yugi jumped in the way. He was granted immortality. "At least I know my energy went to a good use." Jennifer said, giving all her energy to yugi. She collapsed onto the cold, hard, floor. Her body was slowly fading out, the millenium items were laying around her. Yugi knelt beside her. "Why? Why did you grant it to me?" He cried. The door blocking Teiya. Joey and Tristan from entering had dissapeared. Jennifer looked up weakly. "Its because... you have a pure heart. Pegasus had an evil one. I was born with a curse, a destiny of sorts. It was my fate that I died for someone else. Promise me you'll take care of the Millenium Items." she asked. Yugi sadly nodded. The others ran in and surrounded Jennifer. Pegasus looked at Jennifer, a tear flowing down his face he quietly returned the deck to Jennifer. "Now.. that the eye has been taken away fom him.. Pegasus should retun to his normal, kindhearted self." She said before she faded out. *Don't worry. I'll be back. Just as you promised me. Just keep the crystal safe.* Yugi picked up the small crystal and cried heavally.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 2 years later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A small, warm light came from the crystal sitting beside Yugi's bed. The original Jennifer Fugami appreared where the crystal was. Unfortunately, it was 11:59 Pm and Yugi was asleep. Jennifer woke up on Yugi's bed. She was wearing a silver kimono and has the same mark on her ankle. When Yugi woke up 10 minutes later, he almost screamed. Instead, he kissed her. They happilly went back to sleep, together.   
  
********At School*********  
Jennifer carried around her backpack. She was swinging it around when she hit someone. She looked at who she hit... it was Yugi. "Oh my god yugi! Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm okay." he said with a grimace. "wanna duel?" Yugi Asked. "I.. don't think I can.. my deck." She said sadly. Yugi felt in his pocket and Pulled out a deck. And the top card was Jennifers favorite. "The Female Dark magician.. Yugi?" She looked up at him.   
"Yeah?"  
"Remember our promise?"   
"Which one?  
"The one to protect each other. Just as the Female Dark Magician and Male Dark Magician do."  
"Yeah. I remember."  
"Think we can keep it?"  
".....Yeah. We can. I know it." 


End file.
